1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fitment assembly for a liquid peristaltic pump dispenser which will be capable of delivering a measured dosage of fluid contained in a refillable liquid container.
2. Prior Art
Various types of fluid dispensers which deliver a selected close or dosage of a liquid product are known. For example, various types of soap or alcohol based surfactants may be dispensed from dispensers which retain a refillable liquid container. The liquid container is held in a housing which includes a pivoting arm which applies pressure to a chamber or bladder in order to force the stored fluid out of the chamber or bladder, dispensing a selected or metered amount.
Various other types of dispensers and dispensing valves have been proposed in the past. U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,154(Bross) discloses a diaphragm configuration including a bellows-portion 5a and a stem 9a (See, e.g., FIG. 7). In use, the bellows-portion is extended (as shown in FIG. 6), allowing fluid to flow through the opening 15a by withdrawing tip 20 of stem 9a from the opening 15a. In the most relevant embodiment (FIG. 7), the bellows-portion extends due to fluid pressure applied to inner wall 22.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,495 (Vignot) discloses a dispenser including tubular body 6 and an interior skirt 17 (See, e.g., FIG. 1). In use, force 16 applied to the body increases the pressure of fluid within the device. The increased pressure inwardly displaces a side of interior skirt 17, allowing fluid to pass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,826 (Hatckeyama) discloses a valve assembly including a valve member 22 and valve sheet 30 (See, FIG. 2). In use, pressure applied to the tube body 12 increase fluid pressure in the passage 28, which forces the valve sheet 30 upward. When the sheet 30 is displaced upward, fluid is allowed to pass through passage 28, around sheet 30 and past hook portions 34, and beyond outlet 20.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,332 (Rogers '332); U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,580 (Rogers '580); U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,656 (Dougherty); and U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,035 (Chalet) each disclose various dispensing systems having a blocking element disposed in a dispensing tip. In use, each of these inventions involves longitudinally displacing the blocking element with respect to the dispensing tip via the lateral application of pressure to the exterior of the tip, thereby allowing fluid to pass out of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,817 (Jauch) discloses a dispensing pump including a barrel 26 and a tip 32 having a vent 33 (See, e.g., FIGS. 1 and 2). In use, pressure applied to the sides of the barrel 26 increases fluid pressure therein. The pressure increase forces slit 33 open, thus allowing fluid to pass.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,143 (Brown) discloses a dispensing valve involving a container 2 and a valve 3 having a valve head 5 and a discharge orifice 6. In use, pressure within the container 2 is increased via application of force to exterior side walls 14, 15 of the container. The pressure increase causes the valve head 5 to move from a fully retracted position to an extended position (See FIGS. 10 and 11). Additional pressure to the container causes slit 6 of head 5 to open, thereby allowing fluid to pass there-through (See FIGS. 12 and 13).
While silicone has been utilized as a desirable, flexible material in fluid dispenser, it is known that it will react negatively with certain types of surfactants. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a dispensing system that did not include silicone components.
It would also be desirable to provide a fitment assembly for a dispenser which would deliver an accurately metered dosage of liquid and thereafter seal to prevent dripping or leaking of the fluid media.
It would be further desirable to provide a two-piece fitment assembly for a liquid dispenser that may be simply manufactured and installed.